


Perfect Opportunity

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-05
Updated: 2009-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When recognition is one way, it's the perfect opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leela_cat (Leela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/gifts).



Charlie was in Italy, in Rome to be precise, where he'd gone for a brief holiday. He recognized the man at first glance, and he knew exactly what he was going to do. It was the perfect opportunity.

He was only taking a long weekend off and it hadn't been worth it to go to his parents' house, not when he would either want to find an excuse to be away one evening -- difficult on such a short trip -- or else forgo the chance for a satisfying shag with some anonymous partner, when he wouldn't have another chance at such an encounter for three months, not with hatching season coming up.

So he had gone to Rome, and then to a club that his mate Sergio had told him about, where the fittest wizards went to meet one another, when to his surprise he saw at the far end of the bar Lucius Malfoy. Doubtless the poncy git thought himself safely anonymous here. Charlie smirked to himself. This could be fun.

He manoeuvred his way through the crowd slowly, unnoticeably, until he was standing directly behind Malfoy. He had no real fear of being recognized, since he doubted that Malfoy cared enough about the Weasley family to guess that one of their members might be here, but he didn't want to be too obvious about his pursuit. Most of the time Charlie liked blokes close to his own age and a little rough around the edges, but now and again there was something to be said for an older man, especially one sharply dressed the way Malfoy was. With his hair caught back like that -- luscious.

Charlie waited until someone else passing close behind him gave him the perfect opportunity to accidentally-on-purpose jostle Malfoy just as the other man was lifting his glass. The drink spilled, and Charlie was able to use his apologies to begin a conversation which, he felt certain, would lead to a most enjoyable encounter. He had no intention of ever revealing Malfoy's dirty little secret; it would be enough to know that had fucked the man who had nearly got Ginny killed. That would be revenge enough for Charlie.

**Author's Note:**

> For leela_cat, who wanted Lucius/Charlie, accidentally on purpose.


End file.
